


Bumpy Ride

by canoodleme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoodleme/pseuds/canoodleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco go on some rides at a fair :D</p><p>(at a fair or six flags idek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldnt write anything else but like this idea was sOoooOo cute so like I couldnt resist, u feel
> 
> aLsO  
> this is written in marco's pov

I looked over at my boyfriend, Jean Kirstein, who was excitedly waiting in line to ride The Batman.  
 _Or whatever it's called.._  
I didn't really like riding rides, but I went because Jean insisted that we go because it is "the best thing ever that everyone loves". He fidgeted in line as we grew closer to the front.  
He leaned in whispering,"I can't wait to hear you scream like a little girl."  
I replied quietly, "I heard you scream last night when I d-".  
I was cut off by Jean's hand covering my mouth.  
"Don't talk about it now, Marco.." He said as he attempt to take his hand off. I grabbed his hand before he pulled away and gave it a kiss on the top. With intertwined fingers, we walked aboard the ride and listened to the sassy worker's instructions.  
"Okay, listen up. Be safe,alright? Also, don't come out crying like a fucking baby," the short man said with a scowl. 

I took the seat next to Jean, casting a glance at him. He was smirking and fidgeting up and down in his seat.  
"Oi, Horseface, simmer the fuck down or I'm kicking you off."  
Jean quickly froze and turned around, pointing at himself as if saying _You mean me?_  
"Yes, you, now face forward."  
Jean obediently followed the orders while I laughed at him ( because he was being told off by a tiny man).  
The short man walked around the other riders, making sure they had their safety equipment om correctly. When came to Jean and I, he gave him a glare that could break a diamond. I looked at his name-tag that said "Levi".  
 _Welp, now I know his name.._

Levi announced through a speakerphone,"See you losers in a little bit." He waved us off and the ride began slowly.  
Jean grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze and as he did that, the ride lurched forward as the speed quickened. The Batman took us upside down, backwards, upside down _and_ backwards with a fast pace. Jean was holding on to my hand like a little girl, and it hurt because he dug his nails in pretty hard.  
I didn't think The Batman was all that bad, sure, it made me gasp a few times but the way Jean screamed made it look much scarier than it really was.  
"Oh my god, Marco.. Maybe we shouldn't have ridden this.." He said in between breaths. Jean's hair was tousled from the fast air and his eyes were shut tight.  
 _Plus he's holding my hand.. Jean looks so cute right now.._ I sighed inwardly. 

The ride was coming near the and Jean's eyes peeked open but his grip on my hand didn't lessen, which I secretly thanked him for. When our pod finally reached the ride's platform, I heard Jean sigh a breathe of relief. Levi looked amused as he spotted Jean clinging to me.  
"Had fun, right?" He said to Jean while unbuckling both of us out of the ride. Jean stuck his tongue out and strode away, dragging me closely behind. As we walked away to a stand that sold churros and hot dogs, I popped a question onto Jean.  
"What did you think of the ride, _Horseface_?"  
Jean looked shocked, like I betrayed him by calling him the name Levi had given him.  
"I can't believe you called me that, I thought you loved me," Jean said, avoiding the question.  
I laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek,"Of course, I love you," I said while sliding my arm around his waist. Jean's face tinted a light pink and nodded along.  
"..Love you too," He mumbled. I chuckled and bumped his shoulder with mine.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I know its kinda sucky but anyways my tumblr is inspermational
> 
> btw I used my phone to write this since my laptop is dumpy right now so if theres a ton of spelling errors im soOoOO sorry


End file.
